For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a permanent magnet motor of a consequent pole type in which a sensor magnet is arranged on an end of a rotation shaft, and an angle detector including a semiconductor sensor of a magnetic resistance type is provided so as to be opposed to the rotation shaft in an axial direction. In this permanent magnet motor, it is intended to arrange a magnetic flux inductor made of a soft magnetic substance between a rotor of the consequent pole type and the semiconductor sensor so as to increase an angle detection precision.